A vehicular lamp to be fixed to a vehicle has a configuration including a substrate, a semiconductor light source mounted on the substrate, a lens emitting the light from the semiconductor light source in the forward direction, and a plate-like heat sink to which the substrate and the lens are fixed. In this configuration, the substrate is fixed in contact with a plate face of the heat sink. Thus, the heat generated at the semiconductor light source is transferred to the heat sink through the substrate and radiated from the heat sink. In a known method of producing a heat sink, for example, a metal member in the form of a coil is led out and then subjected to leveling and/or punching (for example, refer to PTL 1).